StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ---- Marshkit made his way into the apprentices den and hopped through the nests, trying to figure out which one was the best. Emberpaw flicked an ear when he heard werid noises. 02:27, October 17, 2016 (UTC) "And for whom?" The Starclan cat eyed Swampstar curiously. "...my sister, Shorepebble."Silverstar 02:38, October 17, 2016 (UTC) More rustling. Emberpaw whipped around and spotted a shadow. "Who's there?" he hissed, a challenge in his voice. Marshkit froze. 02:56, October 17, 2016 (UTC) The starry cat nodded slowly. "...As you wish, sir..." With that, the leader's vision started to fade to black, until he saw nothing.Silverstar 03:02, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Emberpaw sprang onto the frozen kit. He sniffed him. "Marshkit? I thought you were a fox! I could've really hurt you." 03:09, October 17, 2016 (UTC) He awoke besides the Sacred Pond, Shorepebble shaking him awake with a furious look. "Idiot!! Why'd you give up your life, you should've kept it!" Swampstar pushed his sister off, eyes narrowed sharply. "Because you're my sister, and I love you. Plus..." He glanced down at the ground. "...even though I'm not pleased with you 'n Hiddenshade, I just couldn't bear to see him so sad...nor do I wish for your kits to go without a mother. Now c'mon: let's get home to them."Silverstar 21:31, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Marshkit and Emberpaw talked during the night, and then the two even played together. Marshkit loved Emberpaw! He was amazing! 21:51, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar escorted his sister back to camp, purring all the meanwhile. Shorepebble still didn't seem too pleased that her brother 'wasted' a life, but as soon as she returned to camp and saw Hiddenshade, she tackled the tom with an overjoyed purr. "Hiddenshade, it's me, Swampstar brought me back!!"Silverstar 21:56, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe arrived back to camp, leading her tired Clan. She padded wearily into the clearing, then her eyes widened and she no longer felt tired. "Shorepebble...?" 22:17, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "Daddy is under attack!!" Like an idiot, Raptorkit came racing from the nursery, eyes wide. Cypresskit stumbled out as well, pain stinging in his broken paw. "Great StarClan...it's a giant Coastkit!!"Silverstar 00:48, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe stood where she was. What happened? Had Shorepebble left the Clan? or was she dreaming? 01:02, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Shorekit watched with wide sea-green eyes. The silver and white ticked cat giggled before racing forward onto her siblings. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:07, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe overheard, of course she was evesdropping. Swampstar gave up a life to bring Shorepebble back? ''She wandered around. She wanted to speak with her leader. 01:10, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar sat by the exit with the slightest grin, watching his sister as she curiously met her kits with a warm voice. Kits...he never expected his tough sister to have them.'Silverstar' 01:36, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Wolfflame made his way into camp. He'd been working hard as a warrior and hopefully Islandkit would be awake so he could visit her. If course he expected Echosong to throw a fuss at this. Echosong had actually had enough and had taken Islandkit and had ran from camp the minute Wolfflame left. The grey queen lashed her tail before looking down at her daughter. She looked nothing like him. Thank StarClan. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:53, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe still didn't know how she felt. She followed his gaze, looking worried, towards Shorepebble and her kits. "Yes it was... You did a good thing...Those kits deserve their mother." 19:58, October 19, 2016 (UTC) "Definitely, they seem even more alive." Swampstar murmured, craning his neck to bite at an itch. "...Hiddenshade too, I've never seen him so happy."'Silverstar' 20:35, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe didn't reply, just sat watching the kits and parents together. ---- Emberpaw play-fought with Marshkit. Emberpaw's dumb mentor kept hanging out with that dumb she-cat Shimmertail instead of him. 21:18, October 19, 2016 (UTC) "Shorepebble, I-..." Hiddenshade trailed off, recalling Coastkit's accident. The poor kit was still camping out in the Medicine Cat's den. "-...our daughter, she looks just like you, her name's Coastkit...after you, of course." He let his gaze slide over to Foggysky's den. "She broke her leg, the same day Cypresskit broke his paw...I'm so sorry."'Silverstar' 01:34, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade walked out of the Warriors' den ready for a walk. It had been almost a week since she'd met Sunshadow and his bitter attitude somehow drew her in. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:29, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar laid in a patch of sunlight outside the warriors' den with her mate. ---- Willowspirit sat outside the warriors' den. --look me in the eye 19:30, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade made her way out of camp her golden gaze light. ''What to do.. She scented the air and funny thing she scented a RockClan cat. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:40, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade made her way through the mud that oddly blended in with her dark smoky pelt. The tabby molly leapt across a medium sized mud puddle. She knew which RockClan cat this was. Sunshadow. She finally caught up to him. "Way to get revenge," she called eyes lit with humor. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:49, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Sunshadow curled a lip, keeping a strong stance. "Just doing my duty...and my right."Silverstar 02:57, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade's gaze followed the tom. What was the point in stopping him? It was only fair that he did this. "I gueess," she murmured softly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:27, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Sunshadow snorted stupidly, standing there as if he was the greatest thing StarClan had ever placed on the earth. "And you aren't even going to do anything?"Silverstar 03:28, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "Not really," she said. The black smoke tabby lashed her tail before flicking her tail at him. "Besides its fair considering I did the exact same thing." She replied. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:00, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Sunshadow made not a noise, secretly taken by surprise. "And when your leader hears of this?"Silverstar 00:52, October 24, 2016 (UTC) A few sunrises later, after sending out patrols, Whitetoe crouched, the hunters crouch. A few tail-lengths away, Marshkit tried to copy her the best he could, while Emberpaw studied him. "Stop twitching your tail, and lift it up a bit. Not that high! Okay, that looks good. Didn't I say to keep it still?" Feathersong watched Shimmertail leave camp with Swiftwhisker. Ever since she started hanging out with that tom, she had changed... she wasn't very kind anymore, very mean to be exact, she had even struck Feathersong's ear a few days before. 23:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Hawkkit flicked her tail in frustration, she was bored and Marshkit and Emberpaw just wanted to lie around. The tabby kitten licked the white flash of fur on her chest before jumping past them. "Come on," she snapped angrily. "Let's go explore or something." Her paws jumpy and full of energy. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Marshkit lifted his head, tired out from training with Whitetoe that morning. "Urgh... five more minutes..." Emberpaw groaned. Marshkit climbed to his paws. "Explore what?" he asked. "Outside camp!" Emberpaw mewed, quietly, but excitedly. 02:59, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Hawkkit didn't wait for their whiny voices, well whiny to her. She had them going everywhere. The tabby molly dashed her way to the exit, making sure the deputy nor Swampstar were near. "Follow me," she said. When her mother had sent her from StarClan the kitten had wandered for days without food or water and well she'd learnt quite a bit about her Clan's territory. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:08, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Emberpaw leaped to his paws and lightly scrambled after her, making sure no one was looking. If they got caught he'd take the blame. Marshkit trailed after them, looking unsure. 03:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oh shut it, Marshy!" Hawkkit said shutting up the whiny cat. Her green gaze searching around. Her friends were an interesting lot, especially Marshkit. Whiny kit afraid of everything. "Hm...what first?" She asked herself. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:20, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oooh, let's go to the border, I've heard that we can see coyotes sometimes!" Emberpaw suggested, lashing his tail with excitement. Marshkit kept silent, but in his mind he willed Hawkkit to refuse. Getting mauled didn't sound fun at all. 03:32, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Great!" She exclaimed while Marshkit stayed silent. Baby, the other kit thought. The brown tabby she-kit followed behind suit, Emberpaw's tail lightly touching the tabby's ears. "Move your tail, fox-brain." She said. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Move your head, beetle-brain!" Emberpaw grumbled, leading the way, while Marshkit trailed behind. 03:42, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Hawkkit ignored this and finally evened herself out with the larger cat. "Were you ever told stories on Risingstar?" She asked. Her mother had told her to beware the Dark Forest leader and never and she meant never listen to anything her or any of the Dark Forest cats said. Shorewillow had been desperate when telling her daughter this as it was foretold that Hawkkit's future could destroy what everyone had known. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Emberpaw shrugged. "Swiftfeather gives me history lessions that I don't listen to, I've heard the name before though." 04:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I wonder why she's classified as evil?" She asked, sparking her interest in the tale and memory of Risingstar. The Dark Forest cat was sure to feel this small flicker of interest in her legend. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Stop talking about her!" Marshkit whimpered. "I've heard just saying her name can make her appear and eat naughty kits, and we're being naughty right now!" 04:13, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Hawkkit snickered. "Maybe you need some toughening up, maybe she'll visit you in your dreams tonight." The tabby commented fearlessly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "That's it, I'm going back to camp!" Marshkit announced, turning back the way they came. "And what are you going to tell the Clan when they see you walking in, hmm?" Emberpaw questioned. Meanwhile, back at camp, Whitetoe groomed out the dust and leaves from her pelt. 13:57, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Hawkkit snickered once more at her friend. "Come on, Marshy. Don't be big baby." She said. Her thoughts were to use his sisters against him. "Do you know how much trouble you would get in if Palefang knew you were out? Especially since she's friends with Hiddenshade." The tabby kitten taunted. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:12, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Fine. I'll stay, but I'm not happy about it," Marshkit muttered, continuing to follow his friends. Meanwhile, Risingstorm stalked a vole nearby. He knew he was on a Clans territory, but he didn't care. He despised the Clans with all of his heart. 14:50, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Hawkkit now silent caught sight of a loner. "Er, Emberpaw what do we do if this happens?" She asked signaling to the tom, who seemed familiar. Maybe he knew her mother by any chance? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:51, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Emberpaw blinked at the rogue, just noticing him, while Marshkit squealed "Run!" and pelted away to hide in a clump of bracken. Risingstorm jerked his head sharply when he heard voices. He saw two young cats standing a few tail-lengths away. He narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs at them. 16:20, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Hawkkit closed her eyes seeing her mother's starry body. That's how she always knew he rmother and father, as StarClan cats. She hadn't really told much of anyone where she had come from and who her parents were. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Emberpaw glared back at the rogue, though he trembled. He had never really fought a real battle before. Risingstorm studied the cats, putting his fangs away. The she-cat smelled familiar... Meanwhile, as Whitetoe groomed her pelt, she wondered. She was well, starting to believe she may have a crush on Swampstar, gross. But he was a good cat, and she wasn't disappointed in her choice. But wouldn't that be wrong, the deputy having feelings for the leader? If something did happen to him, would Whitetoe be able to lead the Clan properly? 22:37, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar lay in front of his den, groaning as two kits clambered all over him. His two nephews were playing on the leader, who was clearly unamused, but didn't budge. He was being a good sport...he had to admit, his sister's kits were pretty cute. Raptorkit lay lazily on the leader's head, while Cypresskit rolled at the leader's chest.Silverstar 22:40, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Don't get her wrong, she ''loved ''being the Clans deputy but she had to look at the truth; she couldn't remain in her postion. Her gaze shifted over towards Swampstar. She should announce that she would be stepping down... would he be angry? 22:43, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Slowly, Raptorkit leaned forward, slinking off Swampstar's head in at a very steady pace. "Ergh...ok you two, ok...you're crushing me to bits, go see your sister." He grunted, the kits frowning before racing off to visit Coastkit.Silverstar 22:45, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe took in a deep breath and padded across the clearing towards the leader. "Hello, Swampstar," she greeted him with a simple tail flick. "I... I must step down as your deputy. It's personal," she murmured. Huh, that was easy. 22:47, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar looked up in surprise, and although he tried to hold it back, frowned. "Oh...ok, I understand. You're free to return to your duties then, thanks for serving me." He had to admit, he'd...miss having her as his constant company, but he'd still have her around as a warrior! "I'll be announcing our new deputy shortly, then."Silverstar 22:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you so much for understanding, Swampstar," Whitetoe murmured, dipping her head to the tom, then padded away, head held high and proud. Meanwhile, Morningwing returned from hunting, mud splattered all over his pelt. He carried a mouse by it's tail and a sparrow. He glanced around. He wanted to give Dusktiger a peace offering, maybe he'd be forgiven? 22:52, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar leaped onto the rock in his tree, and summoned his clan with a yowl. "Whitetoe has stepped down from her position as deputy for personal reasons, so now, I must choose a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice...the new deputy of StormClan is Morningwing."Silverstar 22:59, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The prey that was in Morningwing's jaws fell out and he looked over to the rock where Swampstar stood. "Me?" he murmured. A blind cat with a terrible personality? 23:34, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "No, the other Morningwing," the leader twitched his whiskers in good-natured humor, slowly tipping his head to the side. "Well? Do you accept this great responsibility?"Silverstar 00:22, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing dipped his head, his heart pounding. "I do," he said quietly, his voice hardly more then a whisper. Wow... he was StormClan's deputy. When he was a kit, he never would have thought he would go so far... 00:25, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar dipped his head. "Then I welcome you as my new deputy, Morningwing." Dusktiger blinked in surprise, secretly impressed, although he was still too angry to congratulate his brother.Silverstar 00:26, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Feathersong wasn't pleased with Swampstar's choice, a disloyal cat as deputy... who would have thought... Morningwing padded towards his brother, fast, wanting to speak with him before he bolted. 00:30, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Upon spotting his brother approached, Dusktiger quickly turned, looking for an escape goat. "Hey, Shadepaw, we're going out training...right now!" He swiftly called to his dark apprentice, who looked up in surprise.Silverstar 00:31, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "I can come with you," Morningwing suggested. Then he could trap his brother! "Shadepaw does ''need to learn how to fend off two enmies, right, Shadepaw?" he looked toward where the apprentices scent was drifting. 00:35, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "We're practicing our hunting, that kind of training." The dark tabby responded swiftly with a sharp narrow of his eyes. "...you probably have 'better' things to do, don't you?"'Silverstar' 00:38, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "Fine, Dusktiger, if that's how you want it to be," Morningwing murmured. He would try again later... he didn't want to cause a scene. "Go on and train your apprentice," he huffed, turning, and padding lightly away. 00:42, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Shadepaw stood their awkwardly, watching the two brothers in confusion. Why was she being drug into this....? "C'mon Shadepaw, let's train." Dusktiger grunted loudly, flattening his ears as he stomped out of camp, the dark apprenticen nervously following.'Silverstar' 00:44, October 28, 2016 (UTC) (maybe when creek goes to get his nine lives morning'n frost can meet up?) Morningwing plopped down, his thoughts a bit angry with his brother. Why did he have to be so stubborn? 00:47, October 28, 2016 (UTC) (fine by me) Swampstar sat down somewhere in camp, silently observing his clan, although his mind was nagging at something else. Why did Whitetoe step down. Did she not like him? Was he too annoying? Did he...smell?!'Silverstar' 00:48, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing remembered his meeting with Frostfire was tomorrow night. He shifted. He'd have to leave in the morning... How was he going to do that when he had patrols to sort out? Maybe he could talk to Swampstar? But then he might be asked... questions... Whitetoe approved of Swampstar's choice. Morningwing was bold, maybe a bit bold for his own good, but still a good cat. 00:53, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Hesitating, Swampstar slowly rose to his paws, making his way to Whitetoe. "Hey...I- you didn't step down because I was bothering you or anything, right? If I...upset you somehow, I didn't mean to."'Silverstar' 00:57, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe couldn't help but let out a laugh. She quickly stopped. "Oh, no, you weren't bothering me at all, don't worry, it's nothing terrible." 01:00, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, ok." He nodded slowly. "J-Just wanted to make sure."'Silverstar' 01:06, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Whitetoe asked. Did he not believe her? 01:13, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "Well...." Swampstar hesitated, unsure of how to put it. "...just a bit sad, I guess? I enjoyed your...company."'Silverstar' 01:14, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe smiled and dipped her head. "It's not like I'm leaving the Clan, we'll still be seeing each other all the time... But I do admit, I'll miss working with you as well." 01:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) He nodded slowly. "Yeah, that was what I meant...." Swampstar drifted off into awkward silence, unsure of what to say to her next.'Silverstar' 01:20, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe looked at him thoughtfully. Should she tell him why she really had stepped down? She knew she wouldn't feel too awkward with it, but would he? 01:24, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Continuing to shift in his awkward little manner, Swampstar moved his gaze to the sky. Should he mention the weather? No, no, too cheesey...'Silverstar' 01:25, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh well, she'd tell him anyways! "Look, the reason why I stepped down is because I like you," Whitetoe said simplely. 01:26, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit nodded as she watched Morningwing become deputy... her former apprentice. ''Hopefully he'll serve this Clan well. ---- Birdsoar fiddled around with her new nest in the nursery. She was expecting Bouldersnow's kits... the warrior was surprised that this had happened so soon, but whatever. He'd been notified, of course, even though there was still another moon to go. --look me in the eye 03:34, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar paused, a surprised. Wait, did she mean 'like' as a character, or like him as in...romance? "I...what do you mean?"Silverstar 01:18, October 29, 2016 (UTC) "Oh... well... you know, just like you," Whitetoe replied, not being very clear with herself. "Kind of like, like you. I didn't want it to get in the way with my jobs." 14:02, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay